The Falcon that Flies to the Wolf
by MaxMizuhara
Summary: Bryan just lost to Ray. Tala's worried about him. Bryan can't help but hate everything, except Tala. Random idea. Hinted Bryan/Tala. May be a little off with the storyline. It was for fun.


**I was reading live journal role plays out of complete boredom and loss of inspiration when I got this idea. **

**The Falcon that Flies to the Wolf **

I had lost to Ray, some dumb fucking Chinese nobody who just didn't know how to stay down. I wish I didn't hate that I lost, would I have hated that I won? I was sitting down at the table in the team's room. Spencer and Ian had just left the room. They wouldn't dare give me any shit. I would destroy them both had they been in Ray's position. I'd do it with my hands if I wanted to. But I was raised to '_play_' in the dish. Well at least I know better than to listen to Boris when I get to deal with him. Tala walked in. I regret being so rude to him, but I just hate him so much. I hate everything.

He didn't even really look at me, he seemed upset about something. "Bryan," He started his 'I'm your Capitan' voice. He turned and looked at me eyes glossed over with something odd, something un-readable for my eyes. I wanted to hit him. "Are you alright?"

I just stopped everything. My heart seemed to stop; I was confused by the very question. I remembered being on the streets, the same words fell out of his mouth when he saw me sitting there. "Wha-what?"

He walked over to me with an odd expression and an anxiously wiggling body. I just watched him; I didn't know what I wanted to do now. "I need to know that you're okay." I wanted to wipe him off the face of the earth.

I nodded unsure if this was a trick. "Yes, Captain." I spoke clearly. I hopped it would end there, something about this made my stomach turn. I didn't know what to do. There was nothing to hate here, I can't hate being alright, or okay.

His face fell relieved. "Nothing's hurt, and you're sure about this?"

I nodded. "Yes, Captain." I didn't notice when he started being so concerned about me. I guess he always was I just forgot since I've hated him for so long.

"You don't have to call me that." He spoke back instantly almost sounding aggravated.

"I'm sorry, captain." I didn't know what else to do. I was only being so obedient so polite, so proper because I had nothing to hate, I didn't know what to do. This was not what I was prepared for by the scientists.

Tala covered his face with his hands. "What happened to you, Bry?"

I just blinked at him. He lowered his hands. I didn't understand, so I told him, like he told me to. "I do not understand."

He shook his head. "Of course you wouldn't, you hateful bastard." We just stared at each other. The words he spo0ke didn't faze me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"Don't be sorry, Captain, it doesn't affect me." This seemed to kill him, emotionally. "Grant me your forgiveness, Captain."

He glared at me in disbelief as I read it. "Are you apologizing or asking for permission?"

"Apologizing." I answered back simply. I was really starting to get mad; this whole thing was just infuriating. I was confused, I hated being confused. I was stuck in here until Boris said I can leave, I hated waiting, being stuck and Boris. Worse of all I was stuck in the room with Tala, but I didn't hate him. I hated not hating him. I hated, hating not hating him. And so on with such patterns.

He just stared at me. "What did they do to you?"

We just sat there. Well he stood and I sat there. He was fidgeting and I was perfectly still besides blinking and breathing. "Well, what did they do to you?"

"That isn't the question at hand here. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be." I stated plainly and gave him a quick forced uncomfortable smile.

It was totally fake, and he knew that. The shocked and 'oh my god' look he gave me said it all. One side of his mouth lifted up pulling that side of his face into something awkward and I didn't really hate it. "I am your captain." He stated pointing to himself. He talked to me as if he needed to remind me, like I could ever forget him being the captain of this team. "When I say I'm worried about you, don't tell me," He did a crude imitation of my voice. It didn't bother me in the least bit. "Don't be."

"Yes," he eyed me after slightly jerking his head to side holding it there with a glare as a warning look. I stopped myself from calling him captain. "Tala." He closed his eyes. I thought he was waiting for something so I spat it out with a now annoyed tone, which was odd sounding to me after using the monotone one for so long. "Forgive me."

This plastered a smile on his face. "Bryan," He started in a happy voice. "You dumb fuck, keep it up." All I could think now was, 'great he's going to be a dick now.' He smiled at me. I was drawn back by it. This wasn't the usual happy sarcasm. "You're coming back."

"Oh," I started not knowing what he meant. It hated not knowing. It pissed me off. "What the hell do you mean? I never even fucking left."

Tala quickly closed in the space between us and wrapped his arm around my neck. "My Bryan, you're coming back." He spoke loudly then turning in and whispering in my ear, "So the Falcon will fly to the Wolf."

I felt like I had done something wrong. I hated him again. I wanted him to leave he made me feel weird, I hated feeling weird. As he walked away and he patted me on the shoulder. He was at the door when I finally spoke up, "What're you talking about, Falcon and a Wolf?"

He tapped his head with his index finger. "Think, Bry, think." He disappeared through the door. I sat there and leaned back into the chair. I thought about it. Looking down at my blade I remembered my bit-beast, she was a Falcon, Falborg. I grinned, he was talking about us. I would never go to him. He was so full of himself. The Falcon may fly to the Wolf but Bryan does not run to Tala.

It was then I began to wonder, what if he meant something more to that? What if he meant me regaining my emotion, all of them, and becoming like we were?

Then the thoughts seemed to disappear. The hate seemed to return. I blocked my questions with hate for the question itself. I blocked the odd feeling with hate for the feeling. I hated Tala. I hated everything.

Yet, I still felt he meant more to that, but I'd hate to find out what, and I would hate to ask.

**This is probably the shortest thing I've ever written. I find it weird. Odd and just random but whatever, writing is writing. Review please.**


End file.
